


Time to get married.

by Spencersomega



Series: CM characters x Reader [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, marrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: The minutes before saying “yes, I do”.





	Time to get married.

“Y/N?” Rossi asked, coming into the room with you’re in with Morgan and Hotch following.

 

“Are you ready?” Hotch asked, giving you one of his rare smiles.

 

“No.” You answered nervously, fidgeting with your dress.

 

“Should I do the kidnapping of the bride now?” Morgan asked grinning, coming to stand beside you and laid his hand down on your lower back in an effort to calm you down.

 

“Are you trying to kill your best friend?” You asked grinning, more relaxed now that he’s beside you.

 

“I would never. Although the temptation to do it is there every time I look at you.” Derek said, making you blush and the other two laugh.

 

“Reid got lucky with you, Y/N/N.” Rossi said, charming as always and a knock echoed through the room.

 

“Time to go.” JJ announced happily. 

 

You nervously looked at all of them and after seeing their reassuring smiles, went out of the room with Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Rossi.

 

You linked your arms with Rossi’s and Hotch’s when you stood in front of the door. Both reassuringly smiled down at you and you took another deep breath before starting to walk down the aisle with the two men and ‘a thousand years’ playing quietly in the background.

 

Time to get married.


End file.
